Harry Potter and The Tau'ri Resistance
by r2r4l
Summary: A cross-over from Harry Potter to Stargate SG-1. Harry and friends help SG-1 save the world after Sokar invades Earth. Harry/Hermione. M only for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or any of the real or imagined characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **Harry Potter and The Tau'ri Resistance**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Shit, we're out of time." Harry exclaimed as they felt the roof shake with explosions coming from the outside. "Martouf, launch the satellite."

"Satellite launched." Neville immediately replied, looking over Martouf' shoulder.

"Alright, Mione, Neville, the lot of you, you know what to do." Harry said. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and moaned, "Oh Harry why you?"

"You know why Mione, I'm the only one he can't truly kill." he replied.

"What if this plan of the General's doesn't work out? They could all be killed and it would be for nothing!" she argued. She looked over Harry's shoulder at SG-1, realizing he was the only hope they had if they went through with this plan, if any.

"Now! Mione, you all have to go...and keep to the plan please..." he implored her, with a small kiss to her forehead and a gentle push back to the group.

Hermione touched the portkey with the rest and said, "Activate," and she and the rest who would escape to fight another day were whisked away in a temporary micro wormhole in a rainbow of flashing lights and were gone.

Harry and SG-1 waited as the secure gates to their underground bunker in the basement of Area 51 was breached by loud explosions and they were greeted by an in pouring of Jaffa soldiers...

…

It was March 1999, two months after the invasion and aerial bombardment by Sokar.

After a religious uprising from the Islamic world simultaneously with a Catholic uprising led by the Vatican, nearly two billion of the world's population were killed as an example to everyone else in massive bombings that had left most of the major cities of continental Europe centered on Italy which got the worst, and the entire Middle East, Northern Africa, and Indonesia in a burning ruin.

The ICW's official response since the day in January when the invasion began was not to intervene, fearing annihilation themselves. Instead, the ICW and local Ministries decided rather to rely upon and strengthen the invisibility of the wizarding world, redoubling or tripling their ward schemes and close off what little routine contact they already had with the muggle world—and hope to go unseen and undiscovered. Sokar and his forces had yet to discover the existence of magic and they aimed to keep it that way.

The only help the muggles got was when Harry led a hastily reformed vigilante Order of the Phoenix with Minister Kingsley's secret and unofficial blessing to assess the threat and see if they could help.

With their improvised assistance, the Order of the Phoenix barely saved the lives of SG-1, Dr. Frasier and the Tok'ra Martouf/Lantash, during the initial incursion at Stargate command. Where General Hammond and the rest of the SGC died, ordering them to go, they were Earth's only hope-buying them time to quickly gather what they could, wipe the database and escape with their wizard rescuers before burying the stargate underneath the mountain with their self-destruct.

After the Order rescued SG-1, Col. O'Neill and the others went to ground with them back at Grimmauld Place. After getting a crash course on the existence of magic and a heavily sanitized version of the nature of their rescuers exchanged with a crash course for the wizards on the muggle stargate program and the enemy Goa'uld, the Order began helping SG-1 to start organizing an underground resistance with parts of the military that could also quickly go to ground unnoticed. While the bulk of the military engaged in a large-scale and ultimately futile defense from a full-scale invasion of Earth from space consisting of ten fully loaded Ha'tak. This was initially all done still with only US military assets because there was no time to brief all their allies and other powers, and the wizard's involvement had to be kept secret from everyone, including all the other wizards.

Fortunately, even with those numbers it still took Sokar a month to subdue the largest entrenched military forces around the world and most of his forces would be continually tied up as security, both on the ground in platoon sized units and thousands of death glider and Al'kesh patrols around the world to maintain control of the skies. Sokar used a stargate he brought with them to begin reinforcing his ground troops, but that would take a while and his own number of Jaffa were limited on the whole.

There was plenty of time for resistance cells to organize and go underground unnoticed while that was going on.

Of course other than SG-1, their retinue, the security forces and a few scientists from Area 51 that they were able to rescue, the rest of the world including all the other militaries as well as the majority of the US's own-were getting a crash course on the existence of hostile aliens and really had no idea of Earth's prior history with them past or recent, nor any idea how to deal with them.

O'Neill was field promoted by the JCS to Major General and given wide latitude to organize and lead an underground resistance with as many remote field units they could spare and trust on short notice. They leveraged as many of those that were already in remote locations forward deployed around the world on other traditional assignments to both be quickly briefed into the threat, transfer commands under himself and get established while the bulk of the military fought the losing war of attrition from the main invasion. While at the same time, the mainland forces tried to evacuate the President and working government. NORAD was now out of the question, Air Force One was nothing but a target of opportunity; so they brushed off the old Greenbrier facility in West Virginia. Hopefully it would go unnoticed for a while at least—and it was big enough and secure enough to do the job, which was the old Cold War purpose it was built for in the first place before it was turned into a resort hotel and casino for the elite rich.

They knew that eventually they would lose most ability to move easily even in secret after Sokar's forces finished taking control and the bulk of the world populations and infrastructure including local human law enforcement agencies would gradually be forced into becoming unwilling collaborators and slaves of the enemy. To work within that, they planned to infiltrate and create a fifth column within the anticipated collaborators—that became the mission of the already underground CIA operatives that were in the field when the invasion started, also nominally put under O'Neill's joint command via Pentagon Liaison Major Paul Davis. But those people would know nothing of the outside command structures other than their new Greenbrier "Pentagon" channels and certainly nothing about any wizards.

With the magic world insisting to remain out of it and to rely upon hiding, the Order was limited in what they could do. They did not even risk contacting American wizards for help because no one in the Order knew any and Shacklebolt wasn't sure he could trust the ones he did, going around the ICW the way they already were. However, with the contacts they did have and could trust on short notice, they were able to acquire and setup reasonable safe houses hidden within the magical world's wards from Sokar and the rest of the muggle world as usual and from within the magical world itself with Fidelius and unplottable charms, in London, England; Alnwick, Scotland; and Mount Kosciuszko, Australia.

They had to give up the SGC's spare stargate because as it was explained by Martouf it was too easily tracked down by Goa'uld sensors. Any attempt to conceal it on their part, even with magic was considered too risky-so it was intentionally and quickly moved from Area 51 to an abandoned warehouse in the Arizona desert where they knew it would be picked up. Which gave the rapidly organizing resistance a chance to secure everything else of importance from Area 51 and move it to their Hogsmeade safe house, under Aberforth Dumbledore's Hogshead Inn. That still had a secret tunnel back to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, which would only be used by the wizards of the Order to maintain the school's security, but that gave them access to that resource and the school library as well.

The command team of the Order of the Phoenix, SG-1, Dr. Frasier (with Cassandra as well), Major Davis, and Martouf who was stranded on Earth with them were home based at Harry's hidden home in London at 12 Grimmauld Place which was expanded by digging several floors more below it. While their new lab and sensitive materials depot would be housed in the Hogshead Inn safe house, and the bulk of their hastily recruited and reassigned military forces who were not dispersed on assignments, formed a Fidelius protected secret base inside an old mining complex underneath Mount Kosciuszko in the far south-eastern corner of Australia. Select others in small units (nicknamed SR teams for Stargate Resistance) were disparately located in small cells around the world who would go undercover and try to blend in with civilian collaborators.

This also had the effect of dividing the limited Order resources of just over twenty witches and wizards initially spread out among the three major locations. Some were distributed regionally to be as nearby as possible to the various remote underground cells to facilitate magical communication, maintain an ongoing real-time network, provide magical transportation, and other assistance.

This left Harry and Hermione secretly heading the magical side of the resistance and maintaining contact with Minister Shacklebolt at London to keep him in the loop; Neville and Ginny at Hogsmeade with Aberforth; and Ron and Luna in Australia with Andromeda Tonks (and baby Teddy of course). Others, working in pairs who would be constantly on the move around the world underground, covered broad territories for support including: Susan Bones/Hannah Abbott in mainland Europe, Cho Chang/Sue Li covering China and south-east Asia, Padma and Parvati Patil for India, the Middle East, and Africa. Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan in North America secretly with cover stories as "workers" at Greenbrier to reduce the number of government in exile officials that had a need to know what they were doing there otherwise or even that magic existed; and Dennis Creevey/Orla Quirk were in Central and South America.

Unassigned runners and reserves/recruiting staff included: George, Bill/Fleur, and Charlie Weasley who maintained their day jobs as well as served as points of contacts, eyes and ears in their areas. And all of that was organized in less than a month. SG-1 was flabbergasted with how much the wizards could do in such a short time, not only because of the magic that took some getting used to. But the apparent battle-hardened and strategic experience of a bunch of eighteen through twenty-year old's knowing how to set up and run an underground resistance movement. It seemed like they had done something similar before. So, the kids gave SG-1 and company a sanitized version of why they had so much experience. They were still, under Shacklebolt's oversight, trying to minimize how much of the magical world they actually exposed to the muggles. They didn't even yet know that Hogwarts existed for instance or even how big their "Ministry" and "ICW" were and they were counseled on telling them just what they needed to know and only enough otherwise to gain their confidence, and nothing else.

Bill and Fleur worked with Gen. O'Neill, Major Davis, and the US Treasurer under emergency executive order of the President in hiding to get a large amount of US gold reserves transferred to Galleons in a Gringotts account, which they would use to wash money into any currencies around the world as needed and ensure funding of their operations. Fleur became their money-mover and accountant for the operation along with a trusted member of senior staff from the US Treasury department who happened to be a squib. Without anyone knowing how long Sokar would allow that part or any part of the government to officially function, they were moving fast to ensure they could operate if he successfully shut all that down or cut off all their access to it. At the moment Sokar seemed happy enough leveraging existing institutional collaborators and infrastructure to maintain a semblance of order from what little business as usual he could tolerate and trust. But at the moment he was still just consolidating his power and positions. Which had all been anticipated by General O'Neill from his past military experience with enemy occupations.

Martouf believed that Sokar intended for most Tau'ri to survive so that he could best Lord Yu among Goa'uld System Lords at having the largest and most productive human populated slave world. The current record held by Lord Yu was one world with three billion.

All Order operatives were laden with secure communication mirrors and emergency portkeys, and since all secret locations were protected by Fidelius, if they were Merlin forbid captured even mind-reading couldn't reveal those secrets.

The main resources they escaped with from the SGC and later Area 51, that were mostly secured in Hogsmeade, included several Jaffa staff weapons, a half dozen captured Zat'Nik'Tels, the quantum mirror which they would destroy before letting fall into his hands. They had a back-up copy of the SGC/Area 51 database and a crate full of laptops. Plus, Martouf still had his Tollan inverted phase communicator which they intended to come in real handy to get some off-world help, so far they had at least been able to get word to off world parties the news of what happened and Martouf was authorized to stay there on the ground as their contact and assist. Captain Carter still had her own Kara-kesh and Healing Device. When they could attempt to contact them, they could contact the Nox via the Tollan, and also hopefully through that circuitous route, the Asgard. They had android duplicates of SG-1 on Harlan's world they were planning to try to contact as part of the current op as well. At the time, Jacob/Selmak was still off-world on a Tok'ra mission but was being recalled back to their headquarters ASAP to organize off-world support for the Tau'ri, and serve as their off-world liaison for those affairs.

A complete resistance network on and off-world was beginning to take shape.

Meanwhile two billion had already died and four billion more were in the process of losing much if not everything with an ultimate destiny of being enslaved and losing most of their way of life—if the resistance failed.

…

When the team escaping Area 51 arrived in their London headquarters by portkey, Hermione was still arguing with what was left of their team.

"I still don't see how letting them get captured is worth the risk." Hermione argued.

"Miss Granger, General O'Neill believes and I agree that we need to let Sokar think he's captured what is left of the SGC and he should hope that with them the leadership of any would be serious resistance." answered Martouf.

"I wish Harry hadn't volunteered to stay with them though. He is the heart of _our_ leadership" and Hermione thought, "the whole of my heart as well."

The others knew what she meant.

"Mr. Potter seems confident that whatever they do they cannot truly kill him and they all believe that with whatever magic he worked on all of us that even the best Goa'uld and Tok'ra devices will not be able to read their minds." Martouf added.

"That is true, all of it. Harry is unique among wizards, his power cannot be matched and he can never truly die now. But he can be hurt, they can all be hurt, over and over again." she sobbed.

"And I still don't agree that Harry had to be captured too. The plan doesn't even call for him breaking them out of there for a long time. This is a terrible idea." she vented.

"Hermione," began Neville. "The plan also calls for Harry keeping track of them and healing them as needed and just being there for them overall."

"I know. But you know as well as I do that all we had to do was take a bit of blood from each of them and we could've kept a permanent track on them anyway." she countered.

"I know, but that wouldn't help if they took them off world, besides you know Harry wants to be there to help them with anything. It's his people saving thing, remember." Neville replied.

Hermione flashed back to the memory of Harry saving her from the troll in first year and began to deflate at that and just said, "I know." and let it drop. She just had to vent and air out her anxieties.

"Let's change subjects to something more productive then." she said. "Martouf, did your cloaked satellite launch properly? Is it working?"

Martouf plugged his Tollan inverted phase communicator into the long-range communications laptop that he and Captain Carter customized.

"Yes, it's working perfectly. We have global surveillance of Earth and a back-door plug-in to any surviving Earth based satellites and ground communications."

"Alright, let's get all the remote sites on the line in the command center and update everyone with what's happened." Hermione said. She was nominally in command of the Order of the Phoenix now with Harry missing in action so to speak. Pentagon liaison, Major Paul Davis, was also then nominally in command of the SGC in exile with General O'Neill also 'incommunicado-out in the field'. It was his job to maintain command and logistical comms. with the government in exile at Greenbrier and the hastily semi-detached and remote global command structures put in place under O'Neill to support the SGC's resistance efforts. He could only do so with a lot of magical help at that point as traditional communications could not be trusted.

After their meeting with the remote commands, Martouf and Major Davis tried to contact Harlan via the Tok'ra as per plan…

...

Meanwhile, back aboard Sokar's command Ha'tak, which he symbolically parked on the White House front lawn, crushing and straddling the large fence surrounding the compound and over top of Pennsylvania avenue itself... illustrating for all, as he learned quickly from the first batch of local collaborators led by Senator Kinsey... that this would show the world who now ruled over them all-and conveniently positioned Kinsey as Sokar's puppet Governor over the formerly independent once great nation of America and would be his human mouthpiece to the world—to calm and subdue the masses.

While Kinsey was looking out for his own self-interest and playing his usual games. He also was not about to reveal the true location of the real government in exile nor anything he knew about an official resistance (which was little anyway because he was intentionally kept out of the loop for the wide range of obvious reasons). He was a dick, and he knew it. But, he was Earth's dick. His job, as he saw it was to stay alive, help his cronies stay alive, and keep as much order as they could while O'Neill and his rabble did whatever they were going to do to get them out of _this_ mess. He didn't like SG-1 and he trusted them even less, but it was all on their shoulders now and he would for the time being, stay out of their way and help them if he could. All attempts of his to get Maybourne or any other NID operatives on the inside of the real resistance was shut down, they simply would not be trusted not only by SG-1, but with the secret of the wizarding world and their involvement, which even he was unaware of. He honestly couldn't even blame them all things considered, but he had to try.

Apophis with Sokar in attendance tortured the four members of SG-1 and the theretofore unheard of Major James Harrison dressed in civilian lab coat, playing the part of government lead scientist, while the real Doctor Lee was off at the Hogsmeade lab doing whatever he could do to further the effort.

Apophis had already killed and resurrected the Shol'va Teal'c three times and tortured each of the other members of the team with his Hara-kesh, but none of them would talk.

Harry kept recasting pain and nausea suppressing and healing charms wordlessly and wandlessly on everyone to spare them the worst of it. Fortunately, at his current power level thanks to his status as the immortal master of death, he didn't even need to gesture to cast those kind of spells anymore.

"Kree, Apophis. Hol. Use the memory recalling device on them, before you render them vegetables." ordered Sokar.

The order annoyed Apophis because that was precisely what he had intended the outcome to be for vengeance sake, then heal them one more time before killing them all. Then maybe do it all again, if he still wasn't satisfied.

Five hours later, Sokar ordered them imprisoned in cells aboard his Ha'tak, explaining to Apophis: "I don't know what kind of power keeps their minds closed to even our best technology. But, whatever they did it was important enough to go to such drastic measures to conceal the secrets they hold... No, we will not kill them yet, they are too valuable. We will still pull the secrets from their minds."

If O'Neill's lips could form a smirk, he would have at least tried to grin after overhearing that. The ultimate key to his plans success (and their survival) worked. The next thing he heard made him sick to his stomach though.

"I will order five mature symbiotes to be sent here from Delmak, and we will learn their secrets that way." Sokar added.

"No, my Lord, you must not. These Hasshak's do not deserve such an honor." Apophis argued.

"Silence!" yelled Sokar as he banished him across the room with a blast from his Kara-kesh. "Do not question me again lest you make me question why I continue to allow you to live."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or any of the real or imagined characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **Harry Potter and The Tau'ri Resistance**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Back in their shared cell, after Harry surreptiously put up a muffliato spell, they discussed their new predicament.

"Damn, I don't know why we didn't see that coming..." said O'Neill.

Harry replied, "I know, we should have anticipated a move like that to counter our move, but I think I can turn this around to our advantage."

"How?" Daniel worried.

"I'm willing to bet I can beat any symbiote they place into me, and take control of it instead of the other way around." Harry answered.

"Willing to _bet_?" replied O'Neill. "It doesn't sound like you're absolutely sure to me. Besides, what about us? We definitely can't fight them off."

"Well, if you come up with a better plan between now and then, let me know. As for me I can't be _totally_ sure because I've never experienced a Goa'uld blending. But, even before I became the magical Master of Death, (Carter rolled her eyes and Jackson shivered) I was strong enough to sluff off attempts at mind control while just learning about such things for the first time in school. Even then, my feat was unique and considered well beyond my years and beyond even all but the most powerful adult wizards; and it was a powerful dark wizard who had cast it on me too." Harry offered.

"As for you all. There is a chance that the spell I have on your minds will protect you from being controlled. I'm sure it won't stop them from being able to blend with you, but all they should find is blank memory and might not be able to control your bodies at all." He added.

"What if they can though? Control our bodies?" Captain Carter asked for clarification.

"If you give me permission I will use that same mind control spell that I explained doesn't work on me, to control each of you after they blend with you...essentially I would be controlling _them_ , if it's possible."

"What if it's not possible?" asked Carter.

"Then, I will stun all of you with an omni-directional stunner along with any of the enemy in the room—and we'll make our escape."

The members of SG-1 shared glances at each other and shrugged in turn, with Daniel saying "It sounds like a good plan to start with unless we come up with something better."

"Okay Harry, we'll have to try it your way—I have nothing else right now. You do know that these things hurt going in right?" O'Neill said and Carter added, "and it's downright disgusting too."

Then it was Harry's turn to shrug and said, "It is what it is. I'll keep some pain suppression on our upper torso's so we're ready for it when it happens."

"How long do you think it will take them to get those symbiotes here?" Harry asked.

"If they use the stargate, maybe an hour if they're rushing it. If they are flying them here, then days." Carter answered.

Teal'c finally had something to add and asked, "If Harry's plan works, might this not be an opportune time to steal a Ha'tak for our side? Sokar's command mothership at that."

Everyone's eyebrows perked up in thought, but O'Neill shot it down saying, "It's too risky. Even with the reduced numbers of Jaffa aboard we would have to not only defeat all of them in a variety of locations all over the ship, but both Sokar and Apophis. Then we'll have to escape from the other nine Ha'tak we know he has in orbit and on the planet as well as all the death glider patrols and then what? It's still just one Ha'tak against his full force and it would be just the five of us to crew this one."

"Not if we escaped and made it to the Tok'ra headquarters." Daniel suggested.

"Do any of you actually know where the Tok'ra headquarters is?" O'Neill countered.

"No." admitted Daniel as everyone else also shook their heads in the negative. "No sir." added Carter.

"I agree it would be nice but, let's just try to get out of this one alive. Hell, then we still got to get help from the Tok'ra to get the damned snakes out of our heads. We accomplished the original mission of getting Martouf and Carter's satellite launched and clearing out Area 51." O'Neill said.

"Plus, we might still fulfill our secondary mission objectives. We'll be back on the loose and he'll know we somehow beat his symbiotes. That might give him pause. But, he'll be back on the hunt for us as leaders of the resistance. If Martouf is successful at getting through to Harlan and they can persuade him and our android doubles to get out into the galaxy and make a scene on our behalf as planned. Hopefully he will pull some forces and attention away from Earth to look for us out there." He concluded.

"Yeah, those are all good points." agreed Daniel.

"Okay, sticking to the original plan then to deal with this little symbiote hiccup?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it." said Carter. "You betcha." concluded O'Neill.

…

One week later, Harry and SG-1 were back safely in London, while android SG-1 was out in the galaxy doing just enough to be seen doing it and ensure reports got back to Sokar.

They were decidedly not to risk pulling off real missions, getting caught, or damaged…because that would give away the game. They were a decoy to make Sokar keep one eye and hopefully some resources off Earth.

For that purpose, they were working directly for a Tok'ra agent who was "arranging" all events and transportation so that they would be seen out and about.

Meanwhile, General Jacob Carter/Selmak had returned to Tok'ra headquarters and was busy making contact with the Nox and through them he hoped the Tollan and also the Asgard. To let them know what happened as well as ask for their help in joining an off-world resistance support for Earth that the Tok'ra would volunteer to be the face and logistical arm for so that those powers weren't seen getting their hands dirty, especially the Asgard who had their protected planets treaty to maintain for the other human worlds in the galaxy they had already taken formal treaty responsibility for.

At the same time, The Tok'ra Council was sending a cloaked Al'kesh to Earth, to rendezvous at another safe landing zone the Order protected by an unplottable charm around the small unpopulated Chilean Island, Isla Salas y Gómez to be used only for the purpose of any friendly landings and take-offs from off-world help. There they would take SG-1 back to their world to safely remove their Goa'uld symbiotes which would then be destroyed.

Remarkably, Harry decided to keep his symbiote, having thoroughly beaten it in the blending. It now was his quiescent servant. It's presence not only seemed to strengthen his connection to magic, as if he needed it. However, he now possessed access to over twenty thousand years of Goa'uld racial memory and most notably, scientific and technological advances. That would be useful as he wanted to begin experimenting mixing magic with technology to gain some kind of edge against the Goa'uld, since they had easily licked the problem of getting science and technology to work around magic just fine.

Back in London, as SG-1 finished recovering from their ordeal as Sokar's prisoners and prepped for their trip to the Tok'ra; Harry and Hermione were spending time alternatively between London and Hogsmeade, in the lab with Doctor Lee as well as back and forth to the Hogwarts Library courtesy of a wink and a nod from Hogwarts Headmistress and Order of the Phoenix perpetual ex officio founding member.

The rest of the combined Order and Military resistance organization just continued to build, grow, and consolidate their positions. While they got started fast, they were not fully operational in their respective theatres yet, at least not efficiently so even where they were. And communications facilitated by their sparse number of wizard helpers was still clunky and needed more experience. They were only approaching the third month since the invasion began after all.

What they needed was to assemble and ready a ground based force to prepare for ground counter-attack to match up with an off-world force that would be capable of beating ten fully armed and staffed Ha'tak. The latter was Jacob's focus, and Harry's as well. People were still making contacts and conducting research and brainstorming. Much depended on at least one of the major off-world friendly powers being willing to offer some industrial capacity and resources to them, if not ships and officers as well.

Two weeks later, SG-1 returned free of symbiotes, each now with the ability to use Goa'uld technology for good or ill. The price wasn't worth it O'Neill thought, but the rest of the mission's success was. Additionally, Jacob had managed to broker a meeting that would be held off-world on Gaia, hosted and protected by the Nox, who would otherwise not participate, with representatives from Earth, the Tok'ra, the Tollan who indicated some interest in helping in some way, and the Asgard.

…

"General O'Neill" Martouf began, "I have just received word from Selmak that he successfully got the Nox to broker a meeting between a delegation from Earth, the Tollan and the Asgard to discuss ways they might assist you."

"That's great news. When and where?" O'Neill replied.

"It is tentatively planned for two weeks from today on Gaia." Martouf answered.

"Did he give any indication how they would be willing to help? I mean normally no one is willing to share technology with us." O'Neill asked.

"Not in any detail but, he said that Mr. Potter's current control and full access to the genetic memory and knowledge of a Goa'uld opens up some doors that the others have briefly discussed among themselves." Martouf answered.

With that Harry nodded and Hermione observed, "Of course Harry, don't you see? The Asgard in particular could help us build ships or weapons based on _Goa'uld_ technology because it is not their own technology."

"That's partially true, but their protected planets treaty still prevents them from directly assisting us in any way." Harry countered.

Carter added, "Yes, but I bet they have found a loophole around the rules thanks to you. This could be interesting. And I bet it's also what has the Tollan taking another look at helping us."

"Right… They can each help us now because they don't have to violate any treaties or their own laws on the sharing of technology, as long as they stick to the level of technology we now possess, which essentially is equal to the rest of the Goa'uld." agreed Daniel.

"Well kids, that sounds great—I hope you're right. Let's get Greenbrier on the horn and brainstorm how to approach this. It might not be a bad idea to get them to send us a real Ambassador to help us with this part too." said O'Neill.

…

Two weeks later on Gaia…

The meeting to discuss the liberation of Earth was convened by Lya of the Nox, their host. Attending from Tollana was Omoc and Narim, Thor and Heimdall from the Asgard, Ren'al, Anise, and Selmak/Jacob from the Tok'ra as well as Martouf/Lantash. From the Tau'ri, attending was Ambassador Dr. Weir, Major General O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, leaders of the Tau'ri Order of the Phoenix.

After introductions and greetings were made, Lya excused herself from the proceedings saying that their role was simply to provide a safe and neutral place for all parties to meet, but that they would not get directly involved. What they did next would be up to whatever the Asgard, Tollan, Tok'ra, and Tau'ri decided among themselves.

Since it was really Selmak/Jacob who put the meeting together with the parties, he introduced the leader of his delegation, Tok'ra Councilor Ren'al, whom had prepared a basic framework for how the powers might help the Tau'ri.

"Greetings friends, thank you for coming. Ambassador Weir, General O'Neill—I have exchanged a few communiques with our Tollan and Asgard friends prior to the meeting and we've developed a framework with all of us working together in a way that we believe would best serve your predicament." began Ren'al.

"To begin with let me express our deepest sympathies for the large loss of life you've experienced at the hands of Sokar. We have all agreed that it is in all of our best interests to find a way to help you liberate your world." she continued.

"However, it will come at a cost and there are stipulations and limitations." she added to the solemn nods of affirmation in understanding from all the Tau'ri in attendance. They understood that going in.

"As I believe you are already aware, the Asgard are restricted from directly helping the Tau'ri because of the terms of their ten millennia old Protected Planets Treaty with the Goa'uld. The Tollan have a long-standing policy of not sharing technology with any other world for reasons I'm told you are already aware. As for the Tok'ra, Mr. Potter's control and full access to Goa'uld racial memory is a game changer, in two ways."

The "in two ways" part caused some looks of confusion to cross the faces of most of the Tau'ri delegation.

"We have agreed with the Tollan to assist the Tau'ri since technically, the level of science and technology you now possess even if it is in only the blended mind of one human at the moment, is an equalizer to Goa'uld technology and by that same technicality does not constitute any of us actually sharing that technology with you." Ren'al continued.

"However, our agreement and assistance comes with the stipulation that once the Tau'ri is liberated from Sokar and the Earth is once again free of the Goa'uld control, that Mr. Potter willingly give up control of the Goa'uld symbiote to the Tok'ra, so that we can destroy it." she concluded.

The Tau'ri delegation had not anticipated that but Harry just looked over to Dr. Weir and nodded his head yes, indicating his agreement to that stipulation.

"Councilor, the Tau'ri accept the Tok'ra stipulation and the conditions of the Tollan and Asgard. Thank you." Dr. Weir formally replied.

"Very well then, good." Ren'al continued. "Let me explain the framework we have in mind that Omoc of Tollan and Thor of Asgard have helped me formulate."

"The general premise is for a commercial contract between us to help you build formidable ships and weapons based only on Goa'uld and Tau'ri technology, that you can then use to liberate your world. Once your fleet of ships is commissioned and ready for service, the contract terms are met and the relationship terminated. I'll explain the proposed details of all this." she added.

"Tollana will not share their own technology with you, but will offer space, industrial capacity, and qualified labor on their new Homeworld of Tollana to build ships for you of your own design. The Tok'ra will help you perfect your designs on paper and assist in supervising their construction, as we are experienced with this technology and not restricted by any treaties or laws preventing us from doing so."

"For recompense, the Tollan who are still rebuilding a new sustainable infrastructure on Tollana, will receive in trade their retention of the new manufacturing and shipyard facilities that the Tau'ri will pay for and help facilitate building on Tollana. This helps them expedite the influx of material resources and industrial capacity they are in need of for their own rebuilding as well. For the Tau'ri and Tollan we think this is a win-win scenario for each of you."

Not being able to foresee how Earth would actually pay for all of that nor actually facilitate the large resources needed in their current condition, O'Neill and Major Davis started sharing nervous glances with Dr. Weir, but kept silent as per her preparatory instructions for the meeting.

Ren'al continued explaining "Asgard cannot provide technology that would be destined for use on Tau'ri ships either, but has no restrictions on trade and assistance with the Tollan. Therefore, this entire project will on paper and from any visible scrutiny, appear to be commercial work between Asgard and Tollana on one hand, and Tollana and the Tok'ra on the other. Whatever separate business that Tollana has with the Tau'ri is none of our business." she said with a wink.

"So, the Asgard will send an industrial ship to Tollana, and assist the Tollan in their work, using their advanced and very fast matter re-sequencing construction technology. Commander Heimdall will be assigned to supervise the efforts and role of the Asgard and would go so far as to look over the Tollan's shipyard and manufacturing facility design plans and give them a sign off and bless their blueprints if they are sound. He might even give them some advice to better their designs. But, I wouldn't know about any other agreements the Asgard and Tollan might have in regard to the project." she said with a smirk.

"As sub-contractors to Tollana, we will leave one of our top scientists on site, Anise here," gesturing to her friend on her right, "to supervise the overall Goa'uld and Tok'ra technology that would be going into the new ships and supervise the training of Tau'ri crews."

"Without knowing the details of what your ship designs will ultimately look like, we estimate that the Tau'ri need to be prepared to send a minimum of one hundred crew per ship with backgrounds and skills that Anise will specify for you, or more depending on what you might decide to build." Ren'al paused.

"There is more, but I want to pause here for questions. What do you think of this idea so far?" asked Ren'al.

The Tau'ri delegation shared meaningful glances to each other, then Dr. Weir spoke:

"So far your proposal sounds very good. I think we correctly anticipated the legal conditions of the framework that is allowing you all to come together to help us in this way and we appreciate it more than words can convey right now. However, our concern is how we would pay for all of this; and moreover considering our present condition, how we would be able to facilitate the influx of massive amounts of material resources Tollana will need to perform all the construction?"

"If I may Councilor, I can explain this part." Omoc suggested. Ren'al indicated he should take the floor.

"Dr. Weir, with a suggestion from your General Carter and Selmak and in consultation with Thor, we believe we have a solution to that." he started.

"Since in its legality, this entire arrangement is essentially a set of different bilateral commercial relationships, we suggest that you offer to simply pay in gold bullion, which General Carter says is one thing you ought to have enough of to facilitate payment. You see, all of our societies still also use gold for industrial use even though we do not use it as a basis for currency itself, it is still a very valuable trade commodity."

The members of the Tau'ri delegation could all be seen nodding their heads in agreement, so he continued.

"Then for the Asgard's part, we will pay them in kind from a portion of that gold, and all of their work is strictly a commercial exchange between Tollana and Asgard. As for the material resources, what we would essentially be paying Asgard for would be their gathering of all the necessary resources, refining them, and delivering them to warehouses on Tollana, in addition to the construction assistance of their industrial ship as Ren'al explained. So, you see, really all you have to do is arrange for a shipment of the necessary amount of gold to us and we and the Asgard will take care of the rest, once we have final designs and blueprints from you and the Tok'ra for what we should build for you." Omoc concluded.

O'Neill couldn't help himself any longer and let out a long whistle.

All heads turned to look at him. Apparently O'Neill now had the floor.

"Ahem… sorry about that. But that must be a lot of gold we're talking about. How much is this going to cost us?" he asked bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or any of the real or imagined characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **Harry Potter and The Tau'ri Resistance**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"If I may?" General Carter interrupted. All eyes turned to him. "General O'Neill, Dr. Weir, ultimately it would be dependent on how many ships you want Tollana to build and their size and configurations. But, I took the liberty going on the assumption that you would want to build the equivalent firepower of twice as many motherships that Sokar has on Earth in order to effect a successful campaign against him with minimal casualties. In consultation with Tollana, and running the numbers against what similar though infrequent deals of this nature have looked like in the galaxy in the past, we think you are looking at something on the order of about 7,300 metric tons of gold bullion." Jacob said.

O'Neill whistled again. "Wow, uhm, that's a lot." he observed.

"Well, Jack, Jacob continued… I did some back of the napkin comparisons to what we did back in the cold war. If you look at it in comparison to say each new ship would be about the relative scale of an Aircraft Carrier in terms of material and labor costs, time and effort to build and staff, fully loaded and armed. That same amount would equate in billions of US dollars to what an entire fleet of ten to twenty Aircraft Carriers did cost, if we actually paid for them in gold instead of paying for them on credit. Oh, and I based that brief analysis on the price of gold as it was before the invasion, I don't even want to know what's happened to it now." Jacob concluded.

Daniel, who was sitting on one side of Jack nudged him and whispered, "Don't say it…" Daniel just knew Jack wanted to ask Omoc if they took Visa.

"General O'Neill, from what I know and from the guidance I received from the President, that is probably doable. I think that if General Carter's estimates are correct that would amount to about ninety percent of the US's entire gold reserve. But, it's doable. Sokar hasn't even begun looking for things like that yet. Our real problem would be sneaking it out under his nose and getting to Tollana." said Dr. Weir, wanting to also make it clear to the rest of the room, while they were sort of having this internal discussion in front of everyone, they would most assuredly be going for this deal.

For the first time, Thor had something to offer that had not already been said. "Dr. Weir, I believe I can solve that problem for you easily enough. We could simply send a battle-cruiser under cloak to coordinates you specify, and with your permission, simply beam it to our ship and transport it to Tollana ourselves."

With that, there seemed to be no further questions nor objections to the plan. It seemed the Tok'ra in consultation with the Tollan and Asgard had worked out a very feasible plan ahead of time. Clearly they wanted to help, but they had to make it look and feel right to all parties and pass any smell test from the outside, particularly legally.

"I believe _that_ on the whole, is the entirety of our proposal and plan to accomplish it—there are details to be worked out yet, but that is the framework." said Ren'al, taking back charge of the meeting. "Let us take a brief recess to allow everyone to discuss matters privately, then we can reconvene and see where we go from there."

…

With Dr. Weir gratefully accepting the proposal on behalf of the Tau'ri—the coalition immediately went to work.

For the first part, the Asgard took it on faith that the Tau'ri could deliver on the gold, so they immediately began delivering material shipments to Tollana, who in turn began warehousing them and building some manufacturing complexes and a training center to ready for them.

Anise smuggled back to Earth with the Tau'ri delegation and went to work with Harry, Carter, and Doctor Lee on ship designs—with input from O'Neill. While some Pentagon staff at Greenbrier supplied design requirements and ideas of their own, not knowing precisely the terms of their off world help, nor who the audience fully was (they weren't cleared for the wizard's part in it—that information was still being kept need to know).

When the battle to re-claim Earth would begin they would let leak a bluff that also served as more cover for their friends, that their fleet was built by their secret off-world colony that was off the stargate network that neither the Goa'uld or even Tok'ra ever knew about. And that after Sokar's invasion it obviously became their priority to prepare a counter-attack and liberate Earth. Let the enemy also waste resources looking for that non-existent world while Earth built up.

Greenbrier also knew that if they succeeded, the Goa'uld collective would then fear the Tau'ri threat and would likely come back with a larger united fleet to simply destroy them. Therefore, the war would not be completely won when the planet was liberated and they would not have time to simply lick their wounds and rebuild the world they used to have. They would need to focus on building organically built and operated Earth based shipyards from their new technology base to raise an even greater fleet and other defenses to prepare for the next phase of the war which would likely be for their right to exist at all. It was not anticipated that another Goa'uld strike would be simply to conquer and enslave, but to annihilate the threat. Thus, after liberation, the world would have to be forcibly united and society focused on inter-stellar war while it also rebuilt, until it could earn its freedom and safety permanently. It would be a new world for everyone, but first they had to liberate it.

Hermione thought it was ironic and typical that it was the elite and powerful people who had the most to do with bringing the destruction and the apocalyptic threat of annihilation to Earth's doorstep in the first place who would be the only ones with the power afterward to rebuild a new world order as they saw fit—never losing a step in their own power, only expanding it, likely forever after. But, other than sharing her thoughts on that with Harry, she kept her tongue.

When the ship design plans and their numbers were finalized, Dr. Weir went back to Tollana and negotiated for a bit more. They got included in the price, an additional hyper-space capable cargo container ship that would contain the major components, systems, and any spare materials from three of the five manufacturing and shipyard facilities that were being built on Tollana fully funded by the Tau'ri gold. Earth needed a portion of that capacity reinstalled on Earth so they could rapidly continue their own shipbuilding, repair, and maintenance facilities-since they realized there would be an even larger next phase to the war-for all the marbles.

Tollana was okay with the request since they were essentially getting to keep two of the five fully equipped manufacturing complexes and the training facility that Earth was footing the full bill to have built on Tollana in exchange for little more than essentially allowing them lease to use space on their planet and some labor in the shipbuilding program; of which the bulk of final assembly and unit testing was actually being performed by the Asgard essentially for no additional cost.

They decided to build twenty Tau'ri battle cruisers each with the comparable firepower of one Sokar Ha'tak. They wouldn't have the air wing capacity of those, but it was hoped with a superior number of capital ships that they could run them off anyway and reclaim sovereignty over Earth.

O'Neill was given the privilege to name the new ship design and he chose to call it the Texas class battle-cruiser, in honor of their fallen former General Hammond who hailed from Texas. Otherwise they followed the US Navy tradition of naming cruiser class ships after US states. Each would require forty officers, two hundred crew, and twenty-five pilots and copilots for each air wing and air staff. The ship would be more than twice the size and mass of the canon Prometheus, with Earth taking advantage of all their one time help to take what would've otherwise been self-limitations off their first design. O'Neill got his big honking space-ship with big-honking space-guns.

It would be hyper-space capable, and be the largest ship at five-hundred meters long based on Goa'uld tech to have its own ship wide cloak; powered by two parallel redundant sets of three serial naquadah power plants (total of six). It would possess twelve railguns in four sets of three ventral fire-linked turrets mounted on the landing bay arms and twelve missile launchers for various standard missile and special weapon payloads, including a new naquadah-enhanced nuclear warhead.

The Texas' primary weapons would be thirty-six fire-linked heavy plasma cannons on twelve omni-directional turrets of three each. It was believed to be a good match for the Ha'tak standard sixty cannons that had to turn with the ship. Based on ship sizes and profiles, during a typical engagement a Ha'tak would not be able to put more than twenty to thirty cannons on any one target at one time, so it was seen as a good match and the Tau'ri standard rules of engagement were going to plan on a minimum of two Texas class to any one Ha'tak whenever they could manage it.

The small air wing of each Texas class would include eight two-seater hyperspace capable space-superiority fighter/interceptors called the HX-101 Falcon, and two hyperspace and cloak capable combat shuttle/bomber/transports modeled on the cargo capacity and loadout of an Al'kesh, which they called the HS-101 Owl.

The Texas would possess four ring transporters for personnel and cargo; standard Goa'uld class shields, sensors, targeting computers, navigation computer, and long-range comms, made with Tau'ri human man-machine interface preferences in mind. Besides being based on Goa'uld tech, it would not appear in any way Goa'uld from the outside or the inside.

Even as the ship designs were still being finalized on paper, Major Davis and the Pentagon were busy identifying and spiriting qualified personnel a couple dozen at a time to receive training on Tollana being shuttled there by a nearly continuously running cloaked Tok'ra Al'kesh and portkey transports from the Order. All while Sokar was busily consolidating his power base and figuring out how he wanted to organize his human thralls, who were quite far still from being enthralled. He was still trying to understand the pre-existing industrial and technology base of Earth and hadn't even really worked out a strategy how best to use it yet. In his arrogance, with Kinsey making it appear that the Tau'ri elite and internal power brokers easily capitulated to him, he wasn't paying enough attention to what could be going on under his nose. While his security forces were regularly tied up in local skirmishes and minor peasant uprisings around the world, from people who still didn't want to listen to their betters; and the best of his espionage agents were off-world trying to track down SG-1 not knowing they were just android copies.

The entire effort took one year, even with Tollan and Asgard advanced technology to expedite things. There was still a lot of logistics to be done and the Asgard had only two ships, one industrial and one battle-cruiser to spare for the effort while they still fought their own losing war of attrition against the Replicators in their home galaxy. By the time the fleet was commissioned, crews of three thousand two-hundred and another nine hundred support personnel for over four thousand would be stationed on Tollana by the time the fleet was commissioned. All of it would be packed up and moved back to Earth following the successful liberation of Earth.

The full command staff for the resistance met at Mount Kosciuszko, except those who were attending remotely from Tollana via hologram projector courtesy of some of their new Goa'uld/Tok'ra tech. This was the first such meeting in which all flag officers, commanding officers, and their XO's were meeting all at once—and it was so Colonel Davis could brief everyone on the final operational plans for the counter-offensive approved by Lt. General O'Neill.

During the long presentation, Colonel Davis explained that…

During the past year while the Tau'ri fleet was being built, the command structures and organization was also being assembled and trained. Along the way there were a number of other unprecedented promotions. Unprecedented that is in the speed at which some of those people rose so high in rank, including himself. Other unanticipated moves were the decision to staff the battle-cruisers half with US Navy personnel, with experienced Navy Commanders serving as XO's on all the ships. It was determined that Navy experience in crewing, supporting, working, and fighting for long periods of time while living aboard a ship would be valuable to their success and that has proven true. It took a little while for members of the two branches of service to get used to each other, but now they are melded together quite well and united in common cause.

O'Neill had three stars and was made Lieutenant General, Commanding Officer of Homeworld Command. Carter who had been a Captain one year prior and just recently made Major, based purely on her unique abilities and experience with the enemy was bumped up a few more grades to Brigadier General, Commanding Officer of the Tau'ri Fleet, presently stationed at Phoenix base on Tollana, putting finishing touches on readiness for their new fleet of twenty Texas class battle-cruisers.

Davis had been advanced to full Colonel and was still O'Neill's liaison to the President and JCS in hiding at Greenbrier, and served as Joint Commanding Officer of the SR units along with the Director of the CIA whose operations officers lead each team. There were now one hundred-seventy, six-person SR teams in strategic locations throughout the world, maintaining an intelligence network. All of the other officers assigned as CO's of a battle-cruiser were advanced to rank of full Colonel, if they were not already.

Based in Mount Kosciuszko: Colonel Marshall Sumner led a Marine infantry regiment consisting of three combat ready battalions and a regimental headquarters company, alongside Colonel Nathaniel Serling who led an Army Brigade consisting of five combat ready battalions. Together with their combined support companies of engineering, logistical, and supply companies—a force of over eight thousand infantry dedicated to Homeland Command and the Resistance under Lt. General O'Neill. Beside those, the units protecting Greenbrier and a few select sites that had still gone undetected and the other various smaller under-cover fire team units assigned to SR teams; the rest of the active duty military was stood down. The survivors of I-day were sent home with their light-duty weapons to take care of their families and re-assigned as ready reserve, to be called back up when a counter-offensive would eventually take place; or afterward to re-build force strength and re-assert order after a successful liberation.

The other major exception is that the entire US submarine fleet was secure and in hiding under cover in large caverns dug out of coastal glaciers in Antarctica. They were supported by all the surface sub tenders and supply ships that survived I-day that they could move into hiding before the enemy would know to go looking for them and were surviving there by rationing. It was from there that they found most of the Naval officers and crew that were sent to Tollana to help staff the battle-cruisers.

They lost all surface carrier battle groups wherever they were when the invasion started and anything that didn't make it out of their Naval bases, the same way they lost all their major Air Force wings and airfields during the first week—just like all the other nation's military forces around the world did. The only thing that flew currently was Sokar's forces and collaborator commercial air that his forces approve of. For point of reference, the pre I-day average civilian air traffic of about five thousand flights in the air around the world at any given time was down to about one thousand.

…

"So, Colonel Davis said, that concludes an overview of the state of our official forces and assets."

"Before I begin to go over our enemy's forces, there is a bit of recent news we received this morning from the Order of the Phoenix, that we've been authorized to share. All of you in this meeting are already aware of the special nature of the Order of the Phoenix, so that much should not be a shock to you by now."

He paused for the usual nervous laughter that accompanied any discussion of their special friends.

"The wizarding world international legislative body continues to officially insist on remaining hidden and is by and large mostly confused and afraid of the alien invaders-and demand that their people strictly adhere to their Statute of Secrecy, as well as those few of us outside their hidden world that they've chosen to trust. We have of course re-affirmed our agreement to do so, only briefing in new people authorized by the Order leadership—even though they should continue to remain unaware of that technicality, according to the Order's leader Harry Potter."

"However, what most of you don't know is that the small Order of the Phoenix, a special brave and loyal group of young but very experienced wizards whose help has been invaluable to us, do have the secret but unofficial backing of one of their local Ministers for Magic who is the executive of the wizard's government in the UK."

"Mr. Potter has informed us that his old friend the Minister has been quietly working his own people and other contacts he can trust in order to recruit a small Army of their own, maybe as much as a company's worth of battle trained wizards who will be ready to stand up and join us on D-day. He also asked that when that day comes, if we see men and women in crimson red robes wearing odd looking hats waving wands, that we don't shoot them. Those would be our new friends."

The room had a more spirited chuckle at that.

"Now, as for our enemy's forces and our plan to defeat them…" Davis continued…

"Sokar still keeps ten Ha'tak motherships on Earth, spread out as command centers in geographically strategic locations, nearest the political centers of the ten most populated regions.

His Ha'tak brought ten thousand Jaffa warriors when they arrived. Half of them are constantly on the move piloting death gliders and Al'kesh bombers on patrols. Of the remainder, another half usually remain aboard and near their regional Ha'tak for their own force protection. The remainder, about five hundred per region have since been joined by another ten thousand total reinforcements that arrived by stargate. So that now there are fifteen hundred Jaffa in each of the ten regions, mostly divided into small companies or smaller platoons, who patrol and terrorize the civilian population centers in their region, as they continue to consolidate and expand their control.

That's it for enemy forces. Our strategists believe there will be little difficulty defeating the Jaffa forces on the ground even with the limited numbers of regular forces we have because of the asymmetric tactics we will use and the element of surprise.

The following is the currently approved strategy:

They keep control mostly through fear of what they demonstrated they can do with the power of their motherships and air-wings. Those are the real threats and the biggest problem we have to deal with. We expect that our fleet of battle-cruisers will be able to defeat all of their Ha'tak with minimal casualties. If we catch any on the ground those should be defeated quickly. Since our capital ships can cloak and theirs cannot, we plan to strike them all simultaneously wherever they are with numbers 2:1 against them and odds better than 3:1 in our favor due to the element of surprise. If we were to be lucky we might catch them _all_ on the ground, but we anticipate only eighty-percent. Sokar generally maintains two of his Ha'tak in orbit at any one time managing the flights of their air-wings and providing an orbital eye in the sky for his Jaffa commanders.

The next problem becomes the nearly five thousand death gliders and over one thousand Al'kesh bombers he keeps in the sky at any one time to project his power continuously. For the death gliders we've devised a weapon and a tactic we think can level the playing field a bit.

Our Marine and Army Infantry battalions will be traveling light with standard arms, but heavy with two each of the new naquadah-engine-signature-seeking shoulder launched LAW rockets. These rockets are charmed feather light courtesy of the Order of the Phoenix, but when the soldier arms the rocket prior to launch, the featherweight is automatically disabled by the firing mechanism for normal rocket flight stabilization. The death gliders do not have shields, so one hit will destroy them. We will have more N-LAW rockets in the field on D-day than they have death gliders.

Our Order of the Phoenix allies are arranging large-scale magical transportation for each combat ready unit to their assigned target areas where they will rendezvous and join with the local SR teams. When that occurs, our infantry men and women will be told a cover story that it is technology that was provided by one of our off-world allies to assist us. Each platoon leader will be handed a prop device that is little more than a re-worked tape measure, made to look like an alien sci-fi hi-tech device, that when activated with all members of the team holding onto a part of the tape, the leader pushes the button and they are transported to their destination. In reality it is a magical portkey. The only mechanical device in it is to extend and retract the tape. The button simply activates the magic of the portkey and it will only work the one time.

The main problem after all that is that the enemy have an estimated two thousand eighty Al'kesh bombers that do have both shields and a cloak, not to mention can drop naquadah-enhanced bombs that can level an entire city block each. For that reason, our ground forces will break up into smaller units no larger than a platoon each, to minimize casualties from any one successful strike on their part. And if we get any more help from the wizard paramilitary people-we plan to deploy them to assist these teams as much as possible. But, we don't expect to get enough of them to support having one for each platoon. So, let's not count on that saving our men on the ground.

To reiterate, the Al'kesh will be our greatest threat on D-day. An N-LAW can shoot one down if they can hit it, but those odds are poor unless the enemy is stupid. And while they may not bother with their cloaks in atmo., we can be damn sure they will shield.

Right now, the main counter to their Al'kesh is planned to be, after successful completion of their first mission objective, the twenty battle-cruisers will begin hunting them down. Additionally, prior to the Texans having arrived at Earth to begin the operation, they will have already rendezvoused on the dark side of the moon and launched their combined full air-wing of one hundred sixty HX-101 Falcon interceptors and forty HS-101 Owl bombers. Unlike their death gliders our Falcons do have shields, but only the Owls and the Texans themselves have cloaks, and neither can fire and remain shielded while cloaked.

Our air-wing of two hundred will wait in standby for the word that the Texans have completed their mission against the Ha'tak and then arrive in Earth orbit and will be directed as one unit to any hot spots around the globe that large masses of Al'kesh squadrons are menacing our ground forces or civilian targets, to engage them in old fashioned albeit space-aged dogfights if need be.

That is the sitrep and the battle plan so far. Any questions?" Colonel Davis concluded.

"I have one." said Colonel Sumner. "Is there any chance that we can capture some of the Ha'tak intact?"

Lt. Gen. O'Neill decided to field certain big questions himself if they came up. "It is a good question Colonel. It is something we considered from many angles, and believe me when I say I know the value of doing that if we could."

"However," he continued. "I decided it was not worth the risk. The majority of the campaign has a chance to go very well for us with minimal casualties, if and I repeat _if_ , we successfully take out all the Ha'tak in the first salvo. We will have the element of surprise only for that moment, and we need to take advantage of it."

"It will be a lot of dangerous work to take out his air wing's even after that. I'd hate for us to have to deal with Ha'tak while we're doing that if we can avoid it."

"Thank you General." Sumner replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"That was a good one though. Any other questions or comments?" O'Neill offered.

There were none, so O'Neill wrapped it up by saying "We have not decided the precise day and time yet but, when it is time we will give you forty-eight hours' notice. Until then, get yourself in a state of readiness to move with twenty-four hours' notice. It will be soon. You are dismissed." Finished Lt. General O'Neill.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or any of the real or imagined characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **Harry Potter and The Tau'ri Resistance**

 **CHAPTER 4**

/time skip/

"Lieutenant General O'Neill, all units of the fleet are in position. Ready on your mark to begin phase two." reported Brigadier General Samantha Carter.

"Roger, standby. Colonels?" O'Neill asked his infantry commanders present in the Mountain HQ with him.

"Ready sir, all four hundred platoons have their teleporters and are ready on your mark to begin phase two." reported Colonel's Sumner and Serling. Along with thirty red-robed and glamoured wizards who were recruited from the British auror ranks (among others) to assist the infantry in the field, which would divide up into teams of three and go along with the muggle infantry to their ten initial regional target green zones. It wasn't an army like they hoped, but it was some help. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt also came in person and would remain behind in the Mountain's Homeworld Command Center to coordinate with Lieutenant General O'Neill, Harry Potter who already had his people inserted with several select SR teams, and other commanders.

A few minutes later as O'Neill seemed to be lost in thought glued to the Global Joint Operations Tactical System main display, all was silent for a minute when he suddenly ordered, "Mark… execute Operation Independence Day." Around the room from various control consoles, he overheard all the main operators on the comms to remote units around the world repeat, "Mark… it's a go, execute. Go. Go. Go.!"

Suddenly in eight positions around the world, at one thousand meters above the surface, in pairs, directly over top of eight unsuspecting Ha'tak motherships resting safely on the ground; shimmered into view sixteen battle-cruisers a little less than half the length of a Galactica class Battlestar but otherwise looked very similar, and without waiting for any suspense each raised shields and opened up with full bombardment of all thirty-two of their heavy plasma cannons, twelve standard HE bunker-buster missiles, and twelve railguns firing depleted-plutonium tipped tungsten rounds, salvo after salvo.

None of the Ha'tak knew what hit them and never even had time to raise shields.

In Washington, Sokar ordered his first prime, "Raise shields. Who is attacking us? Contact the other commanders of the fleet and get me a sitrep now!"

He felt the armor of the ship buckle from the first salvo. Between the plasma cannons and the missiles, the outer hull was already compromised, systems and consoles were exploding.

"My lord, the first prime yelled back over the din. Shields are down. All controls are down. The only word I received from other commanders before comms went down was brief and garbled reports of a superior force attacking on all fronts all around the world." and the ship shuttered again as the entire top of the pyramid structure exploded above their heads.

Sokar didn't even take the time to respond, he mentally activated his personal shield, then touched a button on a control on his armband and shimmered away to his escape Al'kesh that was always cloaked and on standby whenever he was forward deployed.

Once aboard his cloaked Al'kesh he tried again to reach any of his Ha'tak commanders. No joy. So, he did the only thing he could do under the circumstances and put out a general order to any surviving forces to retreat to Delmak, and he blasted away from Earth as fast as he could to get out of atmosphere and hit hyperspace. He would have to sort out what happened and by whom, later.

At the same time, two pair of battle-cruisers, one led by Fleet Commander Brig. General Samantha Carter aboard the flagship BC-101 Texas, shimmered into view and began unloading on one of the orbiting Ha'tak. She pressed a button on her comms console and said "Remember Colonel's keep the bow of your ships on the ecliptic of the mothership, take away the ability for half of their cannons to return fire."

"Helm did you copy that?" she asked her own helmsman. "Yes, ma'am."

"Roger that." returned three voices over comms from Colonel's Pendergast, Ronson, and Emerson; commanders of the California, Florida, and New York respectively.

The target Ha'tak as well as the two pairs of Texans blazoned with shield blooms as fire exchanged across the theatre of battle. This fight was more of a real one because these were already in operational readiness with shields up when the Tau'ri attacked.

Unfortunately for the Ha'tak they were unable to steer to a position where they could target the Tau'ri ships from either a full bottom or top orientation of their ship in which state they could engage with all their cannons at once, every time they maneuvered to do so, the battle-cruisers maneuvered with them like they were glued to the same axis or something. The commanders were frustrated as only about thirty of their sixty cannons could get a firing lock on their targets. Meanwhile the Tau'ri were hitting them with a combined sixty-two cannons, plus missiles and some other kind of guns. They were doomed. They tried to get some of their Al'kesh and death gliders back to help them, but it would be too late. And by the time they had a chance to second guess what they could do next, the order came in from Sokar to retreat to Delmak.

They would try, but the Tau'ri wasn't letting them get anywhere. All Sokar saw as he passed by the pair of Ha'tak engaged with the two pair of smaller but very powerful warships that he did not recognize was the two of them explode into flaming debris which he almost caught a piece of as he flew into higher orbit and engaged his hyper-drive.

…

Down on the surface, the four hundred platoons destroyed about two thousand death gliders between them with their N-LAWS; and a couple hundred surviving Jaffa of the second wave would report seeing men in red robes waving their hands and blocking plasma cannon fire. The order to retreat did not come soon enough for them and when it did, they all began surrendering to these new and more powerful gods.

By the time the Falcon and Owl squadrons entered Earth atmosphere looking for targets, their targets were all landing and surrendering to the platoon closest to them.

The battle for the liberation of Earth was over in one hour, just like that.

…

O'Neill was elated of course but stunned at their quick success. Teal'c and Martouf agreed that when Sokar lost contact with all his Ha'tak simultaneously after just losing his own, he must've assumed they were attacked by a far superior force (which they were), and immediately ordered a retreat to save his own skin and any ships he could.

"Well, I'm speechless." replied O'Neill. "We'll take it. No complaints here. I suppose we have new work to do on the ground though. We weren't actually expecting to take any prisoners, at least not as many as we are getting reports of surrendering to us."

"I'm still surprised though. Usually these guys fight fanatically to the last man. What's changed?" O'Neill asked rhetorically.

It was Harry who offered an explanation. "Remember Jack, they think the Goa'uld are their gods. They probably think that you or a more powerful god they had never seen before just destroyed ten Goa'uld Ha'tak in less than ten minutes, causing Sokar himself to run off with his tail between his legs."

"General," added Colonel Serling, "our forces are also reporting a number of captured death glider pilots talking in awe about men in red robes waving their hands and shielding plasma cannon fire. Maybe Potter's got a point."

"Hmm. Well doesn't that beat all." O'Neill observed. "Okay then, whatever it takes I guess. Let's round them all up. Any estimates on what numbers we're looking at?"

"Based on early estimates, probably around fifteen hundred death glider pilots and their intact death gliders for a bonus, and as many as ten thousand Jaffa from their ground security forces." Serling answered.

"Also, we should be capturing the two stargates they had on planet, and recovering our old spare that they took. I assume all the armor and weapons of the Jaffa including any depots they had off-line from their Ha'tak will be more bonus materials we'll capture." Serling concluded.

"Great. Teal'c, why don't you work with Colonel Serling as our resident Jaffa expert and you two go out into the field to make arrangements for proper incarceration and care of our new guests and any of their armor and light arms. Colonel Sumner, you can take charge of getting all their death gliders as well as any larger depots swept up and secured somewhere safe from prying eyes and hands."

There was a small chorus of "Yes, sir's." and they all excused themselves to get started on those assignments.

"Well, everyone, please excuse me, I'll be in my office making a call to Greenbrier to officially let them know the good news that I'm sure they already know." said General O'Neill.

Harry turned to Kingsley and said, "Thanks Kings'. I'm glad things didn't get any messier. What was up with the glamour's on all your aurors though?"

"You noticed that did you? _How_ did you notice that? Oh, never mind, it's just you being you. Yeah, we thought it would be for the best. I just wanted my guys to protect their identities so that no specific retribution can be taken out on any of them." Kingsley replied.

"That was good thinking." Harry mused.

"Yeah, and just so that you know. The ICW has caught wind of what you and I have done. I suspect they will move to sanction us soon. I really don't know what to expect yet. But, that was another reason I offered more help at the last minute. If it comes down to it and they actually try to arrest or incarcerate someone over this I want them to come after me, not you, if possible. I will take full personable responsibility for it. The thirty aurors in the field today will make that believable. We still need you out there with the Order helping the Tau'ri muggles with the war." Kingsley added.

"You didn't have to do that Kings'; I'm not worried about what they would do to me." Harry replied.

"Maybe not, but can you say the same for the rest of your friends? They are not immortal or as powerful as you are. And you have sacrificed enough for this world more than once already. Merlin's sake boy, you are the bravest son of a bitch this old wizard has ever known."

"Thanks Kings', I won't forget it. I hope it doesn't come down to all that and the ICW just leaves all of us alone." Harry replied, with a firm handshake, which Kingsley returned with a strong handshake of his own and a squeeze of Harry's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Harry. I'll stay in touch." Kingsley said as he let go and apparated away.

Back in O'Neill's office after he got done talking to the President and Joint Chiefs, he comm'd Carter still up in orbit aboard the Texas, who was re-assembling the fleet in stationary orbit to maintain guard and wait for new orders.

"General Carter, good job—very, very good job. It's over. We won and as far as I know we didn't get a scratch on us. We should elect you President with that performance."

"Thank you, sir. But, these ships are amazing and the tactics were perfect. If anyone deserves the hero treatment it is Harry and his friends." Carter replied, "Without them, without him, we wouldn't have these ships."

"I agree Carter... I will see they are well rewarded for their part in in this. I just hope they are around to accept it. I'd like them to stick with us on this, we still have the next phase of the war that we know is coming. I'm afraid now that we've won they might all go back home and into hiding with the rest of them." He replied.

"I don't think so sir, at least not Harry and his friends. The only thing I'm worried about is how their own people treat them if they find out how involved they were in helping us." She said.

"Well, if it comes to it, we'll give them a new permanent home with us if they want. Those folks are heroes and I don't care what the other ones who hid and didn't lift a finger might think." O'Neill declared.

...

By the end of the day, public broadcasting and TV were announcing the full liberation of Earth, led by surviving American forces who had been in hiding the past year and a half and prepared a counter-offensive.

By the end of a week, part of the US government moved back to the Capitol and Pentagon, except the White House, while cleanup crews were just starting the hard work of clearing the destruction and rubble from the obliterated Ha'tak which destroyed the White House in the process. It would be some time before a new White House could be reconstructed. Similar scenes were being repeated in other capitols and major cities around the world.

The US submarine fleet began heading back to their bases while corps of engineers tried to repair enough of them to allow them to dock. Surviving military forces from other countries around the world and underground civilian militias and others who had gone to ground also began returning to their homes from their bunkers.

...

After conferring with surviving members of allied countries and taking the measure of the rest, the American President, Henry Hayes went on a global broadcast to all the people of the world and disclosed a sanitized and brief version of everything that happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children, and fellow citizens of Earth, I stand before you today with _great news_ -to announce to you the liberation of Earth from the enemy Goa'uld aliens that invaded us a year and a half ago. They have been run off from our planet and those who didn't manage to flee have been captured. More on that at another time. There is a long story behind how the invasion came to pass, and in the coming weeks and months, we will make available many experts on the subject to interview with the media to explain what happened, including, how, and why; and how American forces with invaluable help from friendly members of a race that is unknown to our enemy, we were able to prepare and defeat them decisively in a counter-offensive using technology that could match them."

"But, right now we have a lot of other work to do too. With the loss of two billion human lives around the world and the loss of so many local government institutions, infrastructure, militaries, including all that were formerly considered enemies or threats to America. In consultation with our surviving allies, we are declaring the formation of a new world unity government in order to restore order and help everyone in the world rebuild… It is time we put our petty differences behind us and come together as a species for our common good, especially our common defense."

"The enemy was driven off, but they will be back."

"The enemy king or lord otherwise styling them as gods as they like to pose themselves as, was only one of dozens of other warlords of his race as strong as him in the galaxy which together control over four hundred worlds that we know of; some sixty of which contain other populations of human slaves."

"The only reason why they don't appear stronger already is that they compete with each other in a feudal hegemony over the galaxy."

"But now that they know Earth is a threat to their power, they will return united. Not to enslave us, not to strip us of our resources and take advantage of our productivity, which is why Sokar came the first time, but as a group-to annihilate us."

"Today, we begin not only rebuilding our world and our lives, and building a new united global society that will be based on the fundamentals of representative government, checks and balances, rule of law, justice and human rights, including certain guaranteed freedoms."

"But we also begin today a new campaign of building even more space-age warships and planetary defenses that will be capable of defending us from the entire combined forces of the Goa'uld collective if need be. For if we fail to do so, the humans of Earth will someday soon disappear from history."

He paused for some effect to let that much settle in a bit, then continued.

"Now I could stand up here at this podium, in front of this camera and make speeches to you all day. But, I would likely end up just trying to restate everything I just said over and over again in slightly different words. As I said, we will have experts come on TV and radio, interviewed by the media and so forth to provide more detailed explanations and answer questions."

"I do want to tell you now so that you will not harbor any unnecessary mistrust later as we go through this process. We will not tell you _everything_. That is because anything we say in public, to you, unfortunately can and will be heard by the enemy. Therefore, out of pure necessity we simply won't be airing out all details of events of the past or plans for the future."

"You will see many extraordinary things. Things that you only imagined in science fiction before Sokar arrived a year and a half ago. And you will see marvelous technology and advancements that you only imagined we could do also in science fiction. And most of that was true just one and half years ago, or else Sokar would not have gotten as far as he did get."

"However, yes, we did have some extraordinary secrets back then, including knowledge of the galaxy as it really is, which we kept secret because of the old hostilities you know about as well as I do that we engaged in with some of the other major powers of Earth out of fear, territorialism and sometimes just reciprocation. But those days must now end."

"We met a variety of races in the galaxy, some friendly, some hostile, some indifferent, some far more advanced than what you've seen so far even today, and many others far less advanced than us. All of that is out there. Thanks to some friends and desperate circumstances, we managed to build on another colony world, the advanced space warships and other weapons and tactics you saw us use in the liberation of Earth last week."

"Now you will see us deploy those ships and similar technology not only in the campaign to build even more ships and capabilities to defend ourselves, but in the rebuilding of our homes, cities, businesses, and economies."

"New science and knowledge will begin making its way into all of your schools as fast as we can get it there, so that we may spread these capabilities as far and wide as fast as possible. Some of these technologies will be the answer to clean energy sources that will allow us to stop killing our ecosystem and using up our non-renewable resources. These technologies will begin to show benefits in many other important areas beside education, such as medicine, transportation, security, communications, computer power, and so on. Those things are out of my area of expertise so don't take that as a complete list. The experts that come behind me will get into all that in better detail. I am just giving you this heads up, so you understand the nature of what you are seeing and I ask you to embrace these changes and participate in them, to make a better world for all of us and a better life for you and your family."

"Now, the final piece of information I want to leave you with is what the basic structure of the new global united government will look like. You see, we don't even have a new fancy name for it yet. That is less than important than the fact that we just do it and get on with the work. I'm sure someone will want to form a commission to sort out the name. Whoever that is, I will let them worry about that."

"As for now, I want to alleviate concerns some of you may now be indulging in that I and the United States of America intend to form a dictatorship over the entire world, ruled solely by American interests. That is not the case. However, as the only nation currently capable of defending and organizing defense and security globally, America will maintain the leadership role in a new coalition government for the next four years. By then, and hopefully within two years the systems will be in place so that political campaigns can get started everywhere in advance of it, we will hold elections globally under a new system of government that I briefly described earlier."

"While this is somewhat unconventional. What we are doing is forming a temporary governing Council that automatically disbands four years from today in favor of the new one that will be established by then."

"The head of this World Security Council, serving as President of a United Earth (hey that's not bad, maybe we could use that)," Hayes chuckled hoping his little joke would loosen up some of the tension everyone had to be feeling right about now— "will be yours truly."

"Serving with me on this Council will be the recognized chief leaders of every other country on Earth."

"Simple right?"

"I know. As you can imagine, I was advised by many people with ideas far more complicated than that. I said, this is just temporary, and I need to make sure we can win the next phase of the war that is surely coming to us; as well as lead the world in rebuilding and healing until a new government system can be put into place."

"So, to me it _is_ simple. Every country has its own laws or means of choosing its leaders, some very different than ours. Today is not the time to try to change that, two and four years from now when we're all ready, yes. For now, to do the job the world needs me to do, I need the advice, consent, and help of all the other governments on Earth, regardless of how little might remain of some of them right now. There are people hurt, homeless, starving, and feeling hopeless everywhere in the world right now, and we need everyone's help just figuring out where all those problems are and what help they need. And we need everyone's help figuring out who still has resources that can be pooled with other resources to help this effort or that effort. So, it's all hands on deck and who would know better or have the better means to marshal the necessary information and resources in every country, than their own chiefs of state."

"So, I apologize if that is too simple. But, that is what I've elected to do to start with. For now, we will make the Capitol of this new United Earth government in transition, the General Assembly of the United Nations building in New York City. For one, it's still standing unmolested somehow and two, it was built for this purpose and has the tools and infrastructure already built-in to get this done. So, fellow world leaders, those whom I haven't already spoken to about this, send us an advance letting us know you're coming and we'll make the necessary accommodations and security arrangements for you. We will be convening the full Council for the first time in NYC two weeks from today."

"That is it for this announcement. Thank you for listening, for your patience, your understanding, and your help in the coming weeks and years. I want to send a special thanks out to the brave men and women of the US Armed Forces who led and conducted the safe liberation of our planet. And I want to thank all our other secret friends, all of whom shall remain nameless at this time—but you know who you are—Thank you, and well done. Goodnight, and God bless all the people of Earth." Concluded President Henry Hayes.

The End. There might be a sequel.

 **A/N:**

Here is the list of the full fleet as built by Tollana for the Tau'ri, with commanders named.

BC-101 Texas (command flagship), Brigadier General Samantha Carter, BC-102 California, Colonel Lionel Pendergast, BC-103 Florida, Colonel William Ronson, BC-104 New York, Colonel Paul Emerson, BC-105 Illinois, Colonel Albert Reynolds (former CO of SG-3), BC-106 Pennsylvania, Colonel Even Lorne, BC-107 Ohio, Colonel Louis Ferretti, BC-108 Georgia, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, BC-109 North Carolina, Colonel Harper, BC-110 Michigan, Colonel Barnes, BC-111 New Jersey, Colonel Benton, BC-112 Virginia, Colonel Hadden, BC-113 Washington, Colonel Graham, BC-114 Arizona, Colonel Pierce, BC-115 Massachusetts, Colonel Mansfield, BC-116 Indiana, Colonel Henry "Hank" Boyd, BC-117 Tennessee, Colonel Edwards, BC-118 Missouri, Colonel Dave Dixon, BC-119 Maryland, Colonel Steven Caldwell, BC-120 Wisconsin, Colonel Abraham Ellis, and the CS-101 Los Angeles (cargo ship), Colonel Robert Samuels.

160 HX-101 Falcon (air and space superiority fighter/interceptor)

40 HS-101 Owl (air and space combat shuttle/bomber/transport)


End file.
